The host club Reunion
by Chladriel Velois
Summary: It had been 14 years since the host club graduated from ouran. And Haruhi's married to one of them. Who's Haru's husband? Haruhix?
1. Chapter 1

The Host Club Reunion

Disclaimer: I hope… Someday…

Summary: Oh, just a small Reunion that the Host club threw. I sucks at summaries. Don't mind me, just read. (Harux???)

(Who's Haru's husband?")

"Kaa-chan! Too-chan! Hurry up! I really want to meet them already!" Natsumi cheerfully said to her mother who was now chasing her, trying to keep her from falling.

"Natsumi! Wait! You shouldn't run away carelessly like that! At least wait for your brother!" Haruhi tried to chase Natsumi with her turtle leg.

Meanwhile, her twin brother; Natsume was looking moody.

"Kaa-chan, do we really have to go? Why do we have to come along to your old club reunion? Too-chan doesn't seem he wanted to go too!"

"Don't be like that, Natsume. Your father was very busy taking care of things. And he really needs to relax from those boring paper works. Beside, he was one of the members. Right, _dear_?" She added a tone in the word "dear"

A man beside Haruhi sweatdropped and had no other choice but to nod.

"Kaa-chan, can I bring Antoinette along? She seemed to be very lonely. I haven't taken her out for a while." Her seven-year old daughter begged as a big golden retriever dog with a pink ribbon attached on its neck ran to the small gir;

"Don't be ridiculous now, Natsumi. We're going to a restaurant! You can't bring a dog to a restaurant. Where's the car anyway?" She asked furiously.

Her husband pointed two big Rolls Royce on Haruhi's left.

"Yay! Come on!" Natsumi cheered as she ran to one of the car, followed by her grumpily-muttering brother.

"They're already there for about 15 minutes, actually. You just didn't realize." He added.

"Was that new?" She asked, and her husband nodded.

Haruhi muttered something like "Damn those rich bastards!" as she walked towards the luxurious car. It was the most expensive car in the world after all.

Her husband heard her and replied "But you are one of those now." He smirked.

"You don't have to remind me, thank you very much."

And the both of them got into the car.

"By the way Haruhi, this is the design of the gown you'll wear for the anniversary, and I've already noted the materials. I haven't got the time to give these to the designers. Give these to them. Okay?"

Haruhi took some papers from her husband's hand and took a look at the papers. After a while, she looked gloomy.

"Isn't this design a bit—no—too excessive for a wedding anniversary?" She asked the man in his right.

"Of course not! It'll look great on you. You are my dear wife after all." He rubbed his wife's head softly.

Haruhi smiled.

"You could be nice sometimes, you know?" Haruhi teased her husband. And the tall man gave Haruhi a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" He smirked, pretending to be offended

"Oh, nothing!" She said as she moved closer to her husband.

Her husband placed his arm around Haruhi's shoulder and gave Haruhi's forehead a kiss.

"That's nice." She purred.

Kay! Chapter one's finished! So what do you think? Who's Haruhi's Husband? Who's the lucky man? And it's definitely a guy from the Host clubs! But Mori and Hani are definitely out of the choice!

I'll give you some clues:

(The last clue is the contradiction)

1. Tamaki

- Will anyone except Tamaki loses to Haruhi? (read 6th sentence)

- They mentioned Antoinette, and that's the name of Tamaki's dog.

- The Rolls Royce belonged to Tamaki when he visited Haruhi in the original story

- The rolls are new anyway so it could be bought by anyone. But it's the most expensive car in the world! So, it's not just anyone! Right?

2. Kyouya

- Haruhi mentioned something about paper works, and Kyouya's the only person who loves doing those

- The cold acting of Haruhi's husband.

- He smirked!!

- Will Kyouya actually flatters Haruhi?

3. Hikaru/Kaoru (But it's most likely Kaoru)

- You have to have a twin bloodline if you want twin children! Well, it could be from your husband.

- The designed gown!

- It's most likely Kaoru, because Hikaru wouldn't say something such as "Of course not! It'll look great on you." He rubbed his wife's head softly."

- Anyone could've designed the gown!

I'm updating tomorrow and please review, and if i made any mistakes, just told me... Pleeaaasss... tamaki's-puppy-eye mode


	2. Chapter 2

The Host Club Reunion

Disclaimer: I hope… Someday…

Summary: Oh, just a small Reunion that the Host club threw. I sucks at summaries. Don't mind me, just read. (Harux???)

a/n:

I'm too lazy to reply the reviewers (hehe), so here's my replies:

**baka-at-work** : Tamaki huh? Hoho!!! We'll see about that… XD Yeah, I'll update as soon as possible.

**Tsukihysteria**: I did that because I wanted to make all the readers curious. Soo… If I put only one kind of characters (ex.Tamaki), then you'll guess it easily, won't you? Btw, thanks for adding my story to your favorites!

**AquaFlameElementalist** : Thx 4 adding my story to your favorites!

**LizzaKysn**: Oh really? Oh yeah… Hikaru smirks a lot too… I forgot… Sorryy…. X(… I haven't watched the series in a long time. So, I kind of forgot about how the twins… could be jerks too.. So, you're guessing it's one of the twins… Hmm… Btw, I missed one for Hikaru's personality, doesn't mean he doesn't have a chance to be Haru's husband!! Teehee…

**RatsRule**: Oh, That's nice… Yeah, but you still have to wait.

Lorraine-The-Strawberry-Lover : Oh, is it? Hmm… hmm… hmm… (naughty smile mode)

**PrincessBB**: Thanks for adding me on your Favorite Author's List!!

I think that's all. Now, let's goo with the fic!!!! XD

--

"Is this the place?" Haruhi stared at the building in front of her.

"Yup." His husband nodded.

"Wow! It's so big!" Natsumi looking amazed. Her brown eyes was bigger than ever.

"It sure does." Her brother added.

"Damn those rich bastards!" Haruhi muttered. And her husband doesn't seem to care anymore about what she said.

"Shall we go in?" He asked his family.

And then, the four of them went in to a 5 star hotel with high-class western restaurant.

"Kaa-chan, there's a playground over there. Can Nii-chan and I go there?" Haruhi nodded

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Over here!" a man waved to her.

"Oh, Mori and Hani were here first!" She replied with a wave as she went closer to the cousins.

"Hi! How have you been doing?" She asked.

"Oh, we're fine! Now, all we have to do is waiting for the three of them to show up! Hey! That's Hikaru! Two person left."

"Ah, Hikaru! We missed you so much. So, you've been living in Paris by yourself all this year." Haruhi greeted Hikaru.

"Yeah! I already missed you, xxx (a/n HEHE)." He turned to Haruhi's Husband with a teasing-mode face. Haruhi's Husband smiled. He was already too used to this.

"No way! I just went to France last week." He laughed.

"Ah, you met him when you went to France? You never told me that, K—" Haruhi's words lost in a loud scream.

"AAAAAH! Haruhi!!!! It's been such a long time!!! I missed you very much, my daughter!!" A half-french-half-japanese man jump into Haruhi and hugged her.

"Let go of me, Tamaki! I can't breathe!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I was just too excited to meet you guys again! Huh? Where's xxx?" Tamaki counted on the members.

"There he is."

Everyone looked at the place where Hani had pointed. There was a man standing there, wearing a dark blazer with his frameless sunglasses. His dark hair swung gracefully behind him and he had that tall-and-cool aura around him. He walked in, and suddenly, everything around him turned cool. As he walked gracefully to the reserved room, everyone was…shocked. And a smirk was curved on his lips.

"…"

--

Sorry!! Just love to make you guys curious! It's now down to two. Who do you think it'll be?? Will it be HaruxKyo or will it be HaruxKao? I'm one of those who have still confused who to cheer for Haruhi's couple! I'm really into both of them! Keep reading! I mixed up the clues so that you can't guess until you've finished reading this fanfic.

Hint: Everyone can change, Right?

Have a guess again! It's now a hit-or-miss! Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Host Club Reunion

Disclaimer: I hope… Someday…

Summary: Oh, just a small Reunion that the Host club threw. I sucks at summaries. Don't mind me, just read. (Harux???)

A/n: Sorry for the long update!!! I had this projects, and such! Ah, doesn't matter now! Enjoy!

The man spread an aura of coolness as he walked into the reserved room. As he entered the room gracefully, everyone turned silent, and he took of his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief.

"Is—is that really you?"

"Who?" the man asked.

"It's you, right?"

"Japanese here!" He can't understand what they are talking.

"Is—is that really you, _Kaoru_?"

He smiled.

"It's me, bro!"

Hikaru couldn't believe what he had seen. He walked closer to Kaoru and he burst into tears. Everyone was shocked. Especially when it seemed like a reversed version which they usually did at the host club. Before, it was always Kaoru who cried in Hikaru's lap. But now, it is Hikaru who was crying in Kaoru's lap.

"Hikaru, please don't cry." Kaoru tried to comfort his twin brother.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that… You've change a lot for the past eight years since you went to US."

Kaoru smiled.

"Do I?"

Everyone in the room cannot deny that there has been a lot of change in Kaoru. Now, everyone can tell which one is who.

"Well, anyway, since we have all gathered here, why don't we start eating? I'm getting really hungry!" The Changed Kaoru changed back into his old self. And everyone was like; blank.

Did he really change? Questions came to everyone's mind.

"Haruhi, are you okay? You look a little pale." Haruhi's husband asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, _Kyouya_."

She moved closer to her husband and whispered something in his ear.

"Actually, I might be pregnant from the last time we _did it_." She teased her husband as tried to say it as quiet as possible. But it turns out the other way around; Hikaru heard her.

'Whaat!! You're pregnant again? When was _that last time you did it_??" Hikaru teased Haruhi, and his twin brother joined.

'Whaat? Again? You are such a productive couple, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori!

"Huh?" Hani, Mori, and Tamaki turned around as they heard the twin's loud saying.

'Haruhi, you're what?" Tamaki asked for confirmation.

"Ouewww! Haruhi's pregnant again from the last time _they did it_." The twins said at the same time.

Both of the Ootoris went red—Haruhi blushed madly, and Kyouya fixed his glasses.

"HIKARU! KAORU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Haruhi yelled to the crazy twins.

And the twins just laughed at it, continued with everyone's laugh

In the middle of the laugh, Tamaki said something.

"You sure has change a lot, Ootori Kyouya."

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Kyouya replied.

Yeah, maybe I do change a lot since I'm with her. You're right, Suou Tamaki. I do change a lot.

So? How was it? How was it? Who did you think it was? I didn't decide until the last moment who's going to be Haru's husband. When I wrote the first chapter, I'm thinking of Kyouya. But as I continue to write the last paragraph of the second chapter, I'm thinking of Kaoru being Haru's husband. But then again, I was thinking of making Kao change, and Kyouya as Haru's husband.

This is all the clues that I've mentioned before—I mean false clues:

(But these are definitely false)

1. Antoinette was a dog that Tamaki bought a long time ago. But it died. So, Tamaki bought another dog like his former dog, and named her Antoinette as well. But the dog didn't show any interest to Tamaki; in fact, she likes Haruhi better. So, Tamaki gave Haruhi his dog.

2. Because of Kyouya's cleverness, The Ootori group managed to surpass The Suou Group. So, it wouldn't be weird if Kyouya bought some high-class things (He's the president after all)

3. HARUHI DEFINITELY RULES THE HOUSEHOLD!

4. Well, I did mention that Kyouya has change as well, so it won't hurt to flatter Haruhi a bit, right? They're married anyway.

5. Kyouya's mother actually had a twin brother.

6. The designed gown was sent by Kaoru from US. He has became an international Pro-stylist, as well as Hikaru.

7. As a matter of fact, I'M REALLY INTO KYOUYAXHARU MORE THAN KAOXHARU NOW!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Aanyway, I don't really like it how Ouran goes until now… T.T At least not according to what I hope… Ah, sorry! I won't give anymore spoilers! Aside from that, this is my first fic. The first fic I posted on Love it? Hate it? Review! Oh yeah, no flames, please!!!


End file.
